1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastomeric article, and more specifically to an aqueous aromatic polyurethane elastomeric article and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Natural rubber latex gloves are popular for use as safety gloves. Such natural rubber latex gloves, however, may cause allergies or contact dermatitis due to their composition, such as proteins allergens, and chemical substances added during the glove fabrication. To avoid these dangers, some methods have been provided, for example, reduction of natural latex quantities or replacement with hypo-allergenic polymers. Nevertheless, elastomeric articles are often uncomfortable and not easy to wear. Powdered or halogenated gloves are proved to increase lubricity of the surface of gloves and more convenience to wear. Nevertheless, the powder on surgical gloves may contaminate sterile areas and cause further complications for the patient. For use in a precise equipment in the electrical/electronic industry, powder may be a serious contaminant. Additionally, halogenated gloves may deteriorate quickly, resulting in embrittlement or color fading.
Current aqueous polyurethane (PU) gloves can provide more comfortable donnability and avoid powder problems. Those aqueous polyurethanes are made from aliphatic or cycloaliphatic diisocyantes, such as isophorone diisocyanate (IPDI), hexamethylene diisocyanate (HDI), and 4,4′-dicyclohexylmethane diisocyanate (HMDI ), will give better hydrolytic resistance. Such diisocyantes, however, are expensive, increasing production cost.
Additionally, conventional aqueous polyurethane may crack during drying due to poor fusion between PU particles after dipping or coating, resulting in deterioration of original characteristics. Thus, an aqueous polyurethane elastomeric article with low cost and optimal mechanical characteristics is required to be suitable for preparation in dipping or coating.